The Smile Carved Into His Heart
by UnForgettableSin
Summary: Oneshot.SasukexNaruto.How will Sasuke Cope After loosing the one he loves?


Sin:I read a fic called The name of his smile and it inspired me.Well that one ended really sadly (is that a word?) and i made this one...it's kinda sad...

Kakashi:Yuo're going to end up comforting her again Ru-chan...

Iruka:So what..she's sweet and she can't help that she cares..

Sin:Why are you two always here?

Iruka:So I can protect you from evil plot books Kashi hid under your matrass (see her profile for details on plot books)

Sin:Kashi..._-glares-_

Kashi:Whoops!Yuo're running low on milk!Bye!_-poof-_

**I disclaim..I merely own the plot...**

The Smile Carved Into His Heart

Oh,how he wishes it would rain.Then maybey he would believe that heaven has sorry.Sorry it had taken away his smile.Sorry it cursed the day he died.But the bright blue skies only reminded him more of what he lost.

Uchiha Sasuke.Last living member of the Uchiha clan.Part of team Seven.The best team there is...No.It used to be.But his smile was taken away.His best friend was taken away.

How he wished it would rain.The rain made him feel like he was someone who could cry.Cry for a loss.Cry for happiness.But no.It didn't rain.Endless blue skies with birds.Flying,playing...living.

He slumped down and brushed his pale fingertips lightly ove the name carved in stone.The name carved in stone.The name he would never forget.The smile he would never see again.The smile carved into his heart.It would stay that way forever.

The wind slightly chilled his face.His face.Purely white,not a scar from a battle.Down to his lips.Lips that smiled so often for that one so often with small kisses.And wispers of love.Promises of never leaving.

The sun beating down reminded him of what he couldn't do.He couldn't cry.Crying was pointless.It solved nothing.Yet now he wished so much to do so.He wished it would rain.So he could let it wash over him.Let it penatrate his clothes and down to his flesh.Let the ice droplets dig knives deep into his bones.Then maybey he wouldn't feel like this.

But how could he not.His smile was taken away.He never thought one person could melt away the everlasting winter in his soul.And bring him into spring.

A boy jumped down from the trees.Landing softly next to the Uchiha.He knew how much he loved the friend he had lost.Even if he never said it to anyoen but the boy,he knew.

"Sasuke..."He began softly.His emotionless eyes seemed somewhat soft and caring,"I'm sorry..."He sat down next to the boy.His fingers grasping the evergreen grass.He wondered if he would be as strong as the Uchiha if his best friend died."Sakura wanted me to ask if you wanted to have dinner with her and Lee.But I'll tell her no anyway."He got up to leave.His chesnut hair swaying in the breeze."Gaara's sorry too.I'm sorry he couldn't come."Ebony eyes met with Ivory for a fleeting moment before turning back to the stone.He was just about to leave when the other spoke up.

"Thanks Neji...tell Gaara too,"came the wisper.The other nin looked back at the other but turned away to head home.

Sasuke wondered why they had decided to take _him._It was a class-A ranked mission but still.It was supposed to be easy.But he had never come back.It hadn't happend to long ago.Alomost a month.But the blood everywhere convinced everyone.He was gone.Sasuke's smile was gone.

"Why did you take him?"Sasuke said through gritted teeth."Why did you have to choose him?!"He could feel tears forming but not enough to fall."Damn..."He wispered.Punching the ground.

Now he wished more than ever that it would rain.Blend his sadness in with the heavens.Hear _His _wisper wistling in the wind.

A wet drop fell onto the ground.He knew he was crying.It was finally hitting him full force.He was gone.Wiped off the face of the earth.

What was he supposed to do now?Who was going to chase away the loniness of his life?Who is supossed to fill the emptiness he feels when he walks into his cold home?Who's smile is going to light up his whole world?Who is he going to love?

Why would he do anything now?There would be no one else he could love.No one else had the wild sun golden hair and wiskered cheeks.None of them the sparkling saphire and aqua eyes that lit his soul,none of the the soulfull gestures that made him feel alive.

He threw several kunai at a tree.Rage and mourning filling his soul."Why did you take him!"He knew tears fell steadily down his pale cheeks,but he didn't care.He finally knew why others cried.It lifted even the heaviest burdens even just a little bit.It felt good.Being able to cry for the one he'd lost.

The wind shifted and the once summery day became cold.Sasuke almost thought for a moment that maybey the sky decided with him.But no.Clouds suddenly appeared but were just enough to cast grim shadows.Not rain clouds.Anpther chilling shift in the wind sent shivers up his spine.

Tears continued to fall.Caressing his face.His ebony eyes glazed over with rage.Rage at everything.Rage at heaven.Rage at the sun.Rage at the bastards that took him away.Especially them.

It should rain.

It was wrong for the sun to break through the clouds at any moment and remind him of what he'd lost.Remind him of the happiness others felt.The love they felt.The smiles the shared with each other.

The rain would be perfect.Then he could pretend that it was the icey cold droplets,penatrating his clothing and piercing his bones with knives.Rain making his breath hitch and causing his whole body to shiver unconrtolably.

Then he heard a small sound.Like a twig snapping uner someone's foot.Normally he wouldn't have bothered but then he sensed it.That all too familiar chakara coming up behind him.Then he heard it.That voice he thought he'd never here again. The voice that wispered so many times the three small words Sasuke himself only said to his koi.The voice that guided him through the dark,

"Sasuke?"

Sin:_-cries-_I made myself sad with that one-_hugs irkua for comfort-_

Iruka:It's okay..._-hugs back-_

Kakashi:Why'd you end it there?_-hugs both of them-_

Sin:Cause..if I get enough reviws saying to add another chapter I will..if not then this is how it'll end...

**REVIEWS WANTED!Should I continue it with another chapter or leave it be!Only YOU can choose...(god that sounded corny...)**


End file.
